One Wish
by Initial A
Summary: Epona loved Link with everything she is, and if there was one thing she wished for most, it would be to become a human, even just for a night. What would happen if Farore granted her this wish?


One Wish By; Fairy-Hyper-Digi-Princess Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' games. Author's Notes: This idea just came to me one day. I'm sorry if I'm copying anyone's idea, but I thought of this a while back, and it's been bugging me to write it, and I never checked to see if anyone else had done something like this.  
  
" " Speech (duh) - - Epona's thoughts  
  
Her eyes reflected off the moon, navy in color. Epona, the faithful and brave mare of young Sir Link, stood in the pasture of a warm summer's night, behind the Royal Stables. She snorted and pawed at the ground with her black-diamond hooves, shaking her white mane, and wondering where her master was.  
  
As if on cue, the young man in question jumped the fence and trotted over to her. " Hey there girl. Miss me?" He asked, his straight white teeth gleaming as he smiled at her.  
  
-Yes, why would I not miss you?- Epona thought, nuzzling Link and whickering as he scratched her ears. " Like that, eh? Here, I brought this for you." He gave her a carrot.  
  
-Delicious! Thank you!- The chestnut-colored mare nuzzled the young blonde man, and whuffled his bangs. Link laughed. " Good girl. Hey, I've gotta go. Need some sleep before the big celebration tomorrow. Not everyday your princess turns twenty." He said, a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
Epona nudged Link's shoulder, and rested her muzzle on the assaulted shoulder, looking at him with her big navy blue eyes. -You love her, don't you?-  
  
" Zelda's amazing, Epona. I wish I could find some way I could tell her. how much I love her."  
  
The mare nodded her head, snorting. -You'll find a way, my dashing knight,- She thought. Link patted her nose. " You know, you're almost human sometimes, Epona!" He said, laughing.  
  
He gave her neck on last friendly slap, and bade her goodnight. " I'll see you in the morning, girl. We're riding the place of honor in the morning, so get a good rest. I want you in your best condition."  
  
After the young knight was gone, Epona let out a sigh and looked back up to the moon. She remembered when she and Link had saved the world, again, from Skull Kid and his plot to ram the moon into the Earth. -He said I sounded almost human. Oh Link, how could you ever understand.- More than anything, Epona's greatest wish was to become human. Even for just one night, to experience the feeling of being a human girl.  
  
She loved Link with everything in her. It wasn't just because he gave her the best of care, better than most other knights gave their horses, or because he treated her as an equal, not in a master-horse relationship. It was because he was an all-around nice guy, funny, (yes, horses can laugh, it's just mental laughter or sometimes a few whuffles or whinnies in a row, didn't you know that?), and handsome. The care and the equality treatment were toppings on the carrot cake, along with a few other things.  
  
Epona's love for her master was more than just an adoration, but more as the kind Link felt for Zelda. -I'm not a human, though,- Epona thought sadly. -He'd never love me, any more than he can love Malon or Ruto more than friends. That's what I am to him: a friend, someone who will serve him dutifully and will loyally stick by him through thick and thin.-  
  
She folded her legs beneath her, as she settled down for sleep. -Perhaps I should give it up. The Goddess' won't answer to a simpleton like me. Maybe I should find I nice stallion and settle down. have a foal or two. I think I need a holiday, I'm thinking like a human woman again.- She thought, resting her head on her knees and the warm summer grass.  
  
As Epona closed her eyes, giving a somewhat content, yet troubled, sigh, green twinkles, like fairy lights in the Kokori Forest, shimmered into the form of a girl, neither young nor old, with flowing forest-green hair that reached her mid-calf and bright green eyes. Epona, sensing ethereal presence, opened her eyes and quickly stood up. Surveying the girl before her, the mare noticed that the girl wore a green skirt, with gold beads adorning it, and a tight golden shirt, with green beads adorning it. Green earrings hung from her ears, and plain green slippers covered her feet. Epona bowed her head. -Mother Farore. It is a great honor to see you, though not one to bestow upon me.-  
  
" Nonsense, Epona. You're long overdue for a visit from me." The Goddess of Courage, Farore, said, her voice beautiful, like a baby's first cry, yet horrible, such as the sounds of war, at the same time.  
  
-To what do I owe this honor of your visit?- Epona asked, her eyes focused on the Goddess's feet.  
  
Farore smiled, and placed a glowing hand under the mare's muzzle, lifting her head. Navy blue met pale green. " You love your master, don't you? I know this should be more of Nayru's job, but I wanted to do this."  
  
Epona sighed. -It is true, Mother Farore. I love him with everything in me, yet I am not human, and he loves the Princess. They deserve to be together, seeing as they're both so stubborn and go so well together. Though, I don't think I'll want to be present when they get into an argument.-  
  
Farore laughed, a sound that caused Epona to flatten her ears against her skull. " You are right, noble steed. The Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny are stubborn as mules, but I'm not here to discuss a certain duo of blonde warriors. What I am here for, is this. You have been a great help in the flow of fate to Link, and I think that you deserve a little reward."  
  
Epona blinked her navy blue eyes at the Goddess. -Do you mean.?-  
  
" Yes, Epona. I will grant you your fondest wish, but only for tonight. It's sort of a. (oh what do they call it). a fairy-godmother sort of thing. You have until the hour before dawn, then you must hurry back here, then the change will revert. And don't worry about Link, either. He'll just remember it as a. very real dream. Are you ready?" Farore asked.  
  
Epona stepped back a few paces. -Yes, milady.-  
  
" Close your eyes, and think of your wish."  
  
The chestnut-colored mare closed her eyes as the warm, green magic of Farore crept up around her, enveloping her horse-figure. She felt warmth as her body began to change, into that of a young woman, perhaps nineteen. When the green glow faded, Epona opened her eyes, still the same color, and gasped as she realized that she could see fully in front of her. Looking down, she saw that she had a full figure of a human girl, barefooted, wearing a black tunic, which was slightly tight. Her legs and arms were slightly muscled. Her skin was olive-colored (AN: Mediterranean), and she saw white-streaked-black hair falling around her face. Stumbling over her new human legs, she rushed over to the pond and looked in. She gasped, seeing a human face staring back at her. She still had her navy-blue eyes, but she had actual hair! At her part, her slightly off-white hair fell from black roots, reaching just above her shoulders. A long horsetail fell from the top-back of her head, reaching the middle of her back.  
  
Looking wildly around for Farore, she saw that the Goddess had disappeared. Tears brimming in her eyes, hands clasped over her heart, she whispered, " Thank you."  
  
Turning, she slowly walked to the gate, and managed not to trip over her own feet.  
  
*~*Half an Hour Later*~* By the time Epona had reached the knight's quarters, she was much sturdier on her legs, and walked with ease. She found the door that read, 'Sir Link of the Kokori' on a gold nameplate, nailed on the shining ebony door. Smiling slightly, she turned the brass doorknob and slipped inside the room. Epona saw the bed in the corner, Link's sleeping form under the covers. Her eyes grew soft as she saw him. Walking towards him, she stepped on a squeaky floorboard. She sucked in a breath and she took a step backwards. Ever aware, even in his sleep, Link immediately sat up, his hand grasping a small dagger. " Okay, punk, step forward quietly and I promise not to maul you too badly." He said threateningly.  
  
" Link." Epona said softly.  
  
He said nothing for several moments. The moonlight coming in through the window threw odd shadows upon her. Finally. " Who are you?"  
  
Epona stepped forward into the moonlight, her eyes upon his. Link drew his breath quickly. " Of course. You don't know who I am in this form."  
  
" In this form.?"  
  
Walking to him, Epona knelt on the floor, and touched his face. " I. am Epona."  
  
" E-Epona?! My horse?! Miss, I think you've been knocked in the head! You need some rest-"  
  
She cut him off. " No, master, I am as serious as you were about your missions. I've been granted my wish, and turned human for the night."  
  
" If you are her, then prove it." Link demanded, his voice quiet, yet firm.  
  
Epona stood and sighed, rolling her eyes. " Alright. The first time I met you, you were ten years old. I was only a filly then. Princess Zelda wanted you to save Hyrule, and you were on a quest to get the three holy crystals from the Zoras, the Gorons, and the Kokori. When we met again, I was grown up, and you were seventeen, having spent the past seven years in the Chamber of Sages. We went on a grand adventure, and sealed Gannondorf in the Space Between Dimensions. Then-"  
  
Link cut her off. " Okay, I think that's enough proof. But, Goddess, this is so hard to believe."  
  
He got a good look at her now, and was turned speechless, his shining eyes wide in shock. " Ep. Epona. You're. you're b-b-beautiful!"  
  
Epona felt a heat rise in her cheeks, and she looked modestly to the floor. She said nothing. She stepped back, and looked out the window, noticing the moon hanging lower, and knowing that she was running out of time. -I'd better do this fast.-  
  
Before Link could say another word, Epona quickly stepped up to him, and kissed him. At first, the young blonde man stiffened. She sensed this, and started to pull away, but Link's hands came up behind her head, holding her there. He pulled her down to sit practically on top of him, and his lips began to travel past hers.  
  
It wasn't until he'd found a place on her collarbone that he liked that a particularly dazed Epona glanced out of the corner of her eye to the window. The moon was definitely lower than the last time she'd checked. She remembered Farore's warning about being back the hour before dawn, and sucked in a breath, though it might have been because of Link.  
  
In any case, Link immediately pulled his head up. " What?"  
  
" I-I have to go."  
  
" What? Why? Aren't you a human now?"  
  
Epona shook her head. " I already told you. It's just for tonight. I have to go back to the paddock, before the spell wears off, or I'm stuck this way forever." Actually, that last part wasn't true. Farore never told her that she'd stay that way forever if she didn't make it back to the paddock, but she made a guess that that would be what would happen.  
  
" And that would be a bad thing?" Link wanted to know.  
  
" Yes. Link, I love you. More than you can imagine, really, and it would be the greatest thing in the world if I could stay this way. But, I also love to serve you, and I'm proud to carry you into battle or even just for silly things like show or races. It's just better for everyone this way." Epona giggled. " And besides. You and Zelda were made for each other, but don't tell Malon or Ruto I said that, okay?"  
  
Link shook his head. " I won't but."  
  
" I really have to leave, my handsome prince. I DO need to get a bit of rest before the Princess' celebration. You said you wanted me to be in top condition, did you not?" Epona asked, tracing a pattern on his cheek with her thumb.  
  
Link started to protest again, but Epona silenced him with a quick kiss. She then planted one on his forehead. " I love you, my brave knight." She murmured, then vanished into the darkness.  
  
*~* Epona sprinted back to the paddock. Seeing the familiar fence advancing quickly, she bounded over it with practiced grace and form, falling into the sweet summer grass. Tears fell from Epona's eyes, and she started to laugh. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to calm her hilarity, and within minutes, the warm green sparkles of Farore's magic settled over her, changing her from human to horse once more. * I hope you enjoyed yourself, my child. * Farore's voice echoed through the night.  
  
-More than you can imagine, Mother.- Epona thought, settling down and falling asleep.  
  
*~*Morning*~* Link sauntered down to the stables, where Epona was just finishing her breakfast. " Hey, girl. You'd never believe it, but I had the strangest dream last night. You were actually a human girl, and it was so real."  
  
Mental laughter ripped through Epona's head as she nuzzled him under his chin. " Ahh, but it was just a dream. Let's get you saddled and ready for the celebration."  
  
As he saddled her, Link looked at her. She turned her head and stared back. " But, I wonder. if it were really real."  
  
Epona snorted. Link laughed. " You're right, girl. I'm just being silly. After all, how could you become human? Farore would've swooped upon you and bestowed it to you! And that's crazy talk!"  
  
Snorting again and following out into the sunshine as Link led her by the reins, hearing him mutter, " There must be some insanity in my family.", Epona thought, -Oh, my dashing knight, you don't know how right you are.-  
  
(Okay, just to get this straight, I'm a die-hard Link/Zelda fan. I'm not supporting Epona/Link, but I thought this would be a cute story. So, R&R please, and tell me how it was! (and btw, try to keep the flames down to a minimum, please!!) Ja ne!! ~Digi-Princess ^_~ V) 


End file.
